Berlínská akční výzva 2018. Kulturní dědictví pro budoucnost Evropy
Slovník > (Vše, co je zde obsaženo, je neoficiální pracovní neobjektivní vyjádření.) Publikováno 20181213. (edit. 20190122: dopl. odkaz na slovenský překlad; edit. 20191008: v Odkazech dopl. odkaz na český překlad na webu Europa Nostra - PDF;) Berlínská akční výzva se hlásí k významné iniciační akci pro evropské kulturní dědictví, kterou představoval Evropský rok kulturního dědictví 2018. Navazuje na Davoskou deklaraci 2018, která poukázala především na nutnost pečovat o památky co nejlepšími řemeslnými či uměleckými postupy s využitím tradičních i moderních technologií i materiálů tak, aby památky začleněné do moderního života bylo možné předat následujícím generacím v co nejlepším stavu (highest "Baukultur"; vysoká Stavební kultura). V Berlínské akční výzvě se státy, instituce i jednotlivci přihlásili k těmto vysokým nárokům a dohodli se na spolupráci při jejich podpoře a prosazování v následujících letech. Památky jsou chápány jako mimořádně spolehlivá opora vědomí evropské sounáležitosti v minulosti i nyní. Na Davoskou deklaraci a Berlínskou akční výzvu navázala na konci listopadu 2018 Deklarace z Leeuwarden, která nabízí řešení součinnosti architektů, památkářů a dalších stran s cílem citlivého uplatnění památek pro nové funkce s důrazem na jejich památkové hodnoty, kulturní i ekonomický význam.K tomu stručně blog zde. Je proto vhodné se s těmito dokumenty seznámit a podílet se na šíření i využití jejich myšlenek v denní památkové praxi, ale i ve veřejném působení (vzdělávání, osvěta), v legislativě (památkový zákon, stavební zákon a další). Berlínská akční výzva 2018. Kulturní dědictví pro budoucnost Evropy.Originál v Angličtině PDF (europanostra.org). (verif. 20181213) Preambule Evropský rok kulturního dědictví 2018 představuje bod obratu pro trvalý a udržitelný rozvoj kulturního dědictví Evropy. Musíme stavět na tomto impulsu, abychom si uvědomili a rozvinuli pozitivní a soudržnou sílu našeho společného kulturního dědictví a hodnot, abychom spojili evropské občany a komunity a abychom přispěli k hlubšímu významu celého evropského projektu. Čas pro akci je nyní. Tato "Berlínská výzva k akci" byla představena na summitu evropského kulturního dědictví, který se konal dne 22. června 2018 v Berlíně za spolupráce 3 organizací, a to EUROPA NOSTRA – Hlas evropského kulturního dědictví; německého Výboru pro kulturní dědictví (DNK) působícího jako národní koordinátor Evropského roku kulturního dědictví v Německu, a nadace pro pruské kulturní dědictví (SPK) se sídlem v Berlíně. V rámci Evropského roku kulturního dědictví (EYCH) konaný první evropský summit kulturního dědictví (ve dnech 18.-24. června 2018 v Berlíně) spojil řadu občanů a organizací z celé Evropy. Mezi nimi byli zástupci institucí, sdružení, nadací a univerzit, jakož i náboženských společenství a míst, jež se zabývají kulturním dědictvím; architektů, muzejních profesionálovů, konzervátorů restaurátorů, řemeslníků, umělců, soukromých vlastníků historických domů a památek, výzkumníků a učitelů; zástupců orgánů veřejné moci nebo finančních institucí; podnikatelů, začínajících podnikatelů, historiků umění i umělců, novinářů, fotografů, studentů a mladých dobrovolníků; spolu s ministry kultury, starosty historických měst, členy evropských, národních a regionálních parlamentů, zástupců institucí Evropské unie, jakož i Rady Evropy, UNESCO a ICCROM a mnoha sítí evropského dědictví. Tato "Berlínská výzva k akci" čerpá svou inspiraci a legitimitu z odborných znalostí, nadšení a zapojení všech žen a mužů, kteří se starají o kulturní dědictví (hmotné, nehmotné a digitální) a kteří věnují své odborné znalosti, čas a energii jako odborní dobrovolníci, aby zajistily přenos tohoto dědictví do budoucích generací. Ekonomická hodnota jejich práce je významná; jeho společenská a kulturní hodnota je neocenitelná. "Berlínská výzva" dále staví na vstupu a podpoře národních koordinátorů EYCH, členů Výboru zainteresovaných stran EYCH, jakož i členů Aliance pro evropské dědictví 3.3. Nyní vyzýváme všechny, kteří se starají o minulost, současnost a budoucnost Evropy, aby podepsali, podpořili a široce sdíleli tuto berlínskou výzvu k akci. Berlínská výzva k akci My, podepsaní občané, organizace a instituce... jsme připraveni převzít společnou odpovědnost za rozvinutí spojených sil a potenciálu našeho společného kulturního dědictví s cílem prosazovat mírumilovnou, prosperující, vstřícnější a spravedlivější Evropu. Dnes v tomto Evropském roce kulturního dědictví máme jedinečnou příležitost ovlivnit debatu o budoucnosti Evropy. V konfrontaci s mnoha problémy a dokonce i ohrožením základních evropských hodnot nemůže být tato debata založena výhradně na politickém, hospodářském nebo bezpečnostním hledisku. Musíme "změnit tón" vyprávění o Evropě. Musíme přiznat společnému kulturnímu dědictví patřičné místo: v samém centru evropských politik a priorit. Proč? proto, že… 1. Naše kulturní dědictví je to, co nás činí evropskými, protože odráží naše různé a sdílené hodnoty, kultury a vzpomínky. Proto je to pravé ztělesnění evropské "jednoty v rozmanitosti" a pomáhá nám odolávat rozkolnickým silám, které jsou pro naši společnost nebezpečné. 2. Naše kulturní dědictví zachycuje více vrstev naší identity - místní, regionální, národní a evropské; tyto vrstvy jsou vzájemně propojeny a navzájem se posilují a neustále se vyvíjejí; 3. Naše kulturní dědictví je zdrojem našeho pocitu sounáležitosti s místními komunitami a smyslu pro soudržnost a solidaritu v Evropě; 4. Naše kulturní dědictví spojuje generace, protože odráží křížové obohacování a přeshraniční pohyby lidí a myšlenek po mnoho staletí společné historie. Jako takové je základem důstojného a obohacujícího dialogu a interakce uvnitř a mezi společenstvími v Evropě, ale také s jinými kulturami světa; 5. Naše kulturní dědictví tvoří most mezi naší minulostí a naší budoucností. Umožňuje to opřít se o naše kulturní tradice a dějiny a stavět na nich, a zároveň nám pomáhá zacelovat rány a napravovat křivdy minulosti. Současně je inspirací kreativity a inovací. Jako takové je zdrojem průběžného vzdělávání a inspirace a základem pro aktivní a odpovědné občanství; 6. Naše kulturní dědictví je také klíčovou hybnou silou pro udržitelný rozvoj a posílení sociální soudržnost, jakož i zdrojem velkého počtu hodnotných pracovních příležitostí jak přímo, tak nepřímo; 7. Naše kulturní dědictví přináší harmonii a krásu našemu životnímu prostředí, a to jak vytvořenému lidmi, tak přírodnímu, a tím zlepšuje naše životní podmínky a kvalitu života. Protože se v tomto roce připomíná 70. výročí Všeobecné deklarace lidských práv, určující, že právo na kulturní dědictví je základním lidským právem, což se zároveň potvrzuje v tomto Evropském roce kulturního dědictví, je namístě stvrdit náš závazek k zásadám formulovaným ve velkém počtu příslušných politických dokumentů, které již byly přijaty mnoha evropskými a mezinárodními organizacemi, a převést tyto principy do podoby efektivních opatření s hmatatelnými výsledky pro Evropu a její občany: Akce Akce 1 Vytvoření evropského akčního plánu pro kulturní dědictví Vyzýváme k přijetí ambiciózního Evropského akčního plánu pro kulturní dědictví jako trvalého odkazu Evropského roku kulturního dědictví. Tento akční plán, který již byl ohlášen v nedávno přijaté Nové evropské agendě pro kulturu, musí být vypracován a prováděn s plným zapojením všech příslušných veřejných a soukromých subjektů, včetně občanské společnosti. Musí být také komplexní a propojený s dalšími klíčovými agendami a prioritami politiky EU, plně v souladu s nedávnými závěry Rady EU. Odkazujeme na etické cíle a politické oblasti, jako je sociální soudržnost, regionální rozvoj, rozvoj měst, politika rozvoje venkova, životní prostředí, námořní doprava a cestovní ruch, agenda udržitelnosti a přizpůsobení změně klimatu, výzkum a inovace, digitální politika, vzdělávání a dovednosti, a samozřejmě také mládeže. Tento akční plán by měl mít také silný vnější rozměr, protože Evropská unie musí také převzít globální odpovědnost a oslovit partnery v hranicích EU i mimo ně. Akční plán by proto měl být v souladu s Faro konvencí Rady Evropy o hodnotě kulturního dědictví pro společnost a její nedávnou Strategií evropského dědictví pro 21. století a Agendou 2030 OSN pro udržitelný rozvoj. Akce 2 Uznání dědictví jako priority pro evropské politiky a financování Na podporu budoucího Evropského akčního plánu pro kulturní dědictví vyzýváme orgány EU, aby v nadcházejících politických programech a v novém víceletém finančním rámci EU (2021-2027) plně respektovaly kulturní dědictví jako strategickou prioritu. To přispěje k velmi potřebným investicím do evropského lidského a kulturního kapitálu a k podpoře evropských hodnot. Zároveň se všichni zavazujeme, že budeme dále informovat o různých hodnotách a výhodách kulturního dědictví pro Evropu. To je zvláště důležité vzhledem k nadcházejícím volbám do Evropského parlamentu v květnu roku 2019 a následnému jmenování nové Evropské komise. Akce 3 Propojení místní, národní a evropské úrovně Různé úrovně správy jsou klíčové pro uvolnění plného potenciálu kulturního dědictví jako strategického zdroje pro společnost, hospodářství, kulturu a životní prostředí. Proto vyzýváme všechny státy, regiony a města v Evropě, aby nadále rozvíjely holistické a ambiciózní politiky a akční plány pro kulturní dědictví. Dále je naléhavě vyzýváme, aby posílily svůj dialog a spolupráci s příslušnými evropskými a mezinárodními organizacemi i s občanskou společností. Tím se zajistí, aby politiky a akční plány přijaté různými úrovněmi správy – od místních, vnitrostátních až po evropské – se navzájem doplňovaly a byly soudržné. Akce 4 Konzervace a uchování nenahraditelných hodnot Kulturní dědictví je jedinečné a nenahraditelné. Přesto je často ohroženo a dokonce zničeno. Proto je naším společným úkolem zachovat tento poklad tak, aby jej bylo možné nadále citlivě užívat a předat jej budoucím generacím. Musíme posílit potřebné lidské a finanční zdroje a investovat do rozvoje dovedností a budování kapacit, abychom zajistili řádné uchování, rozvoj a udržitelnost našeho dědictví, jak fyzicky, tak digitálně. V tomto procesu musíme plně zapojit univerzity a výzkumnou komunitu, rozvíjet inovativní obchodní modely a stimulovat tvůrčí synergii mezi dědictvím a uměním. Měli bychom také uznat hodnotu nehmotných výrazů našeho dědictví, které se neustále vyvíjejí a obohacují naši společnost a životní prostředí. Akce 5 Podpora kvality regenerace dědictví Musíme zajistit a umožnit přiměřené veřejné a soukromé investice do kvalitní obnovy dědictví na úrovni míst, měst a venkova na základě tvořivosti, inovací a adaptivního trvalého využití památek; inspirované zásadami vysoce kvalitní stavební kultury ("Baukultur"), jak jsou formulovány v Davoské deklaraci přijaté na samém počátku Evropského roku kulturního dědictví; a obohacené aktivní účastí občanů a jejich komunit a organizací občanské společnosti. V této souvislosti vítáme tvůrčí a úctyhodnou interakci mezi ochranou stavebního dědictví a současnými přínosy pro naše zastavěné prostředí, které jsou přínosem k dědictví zítřka. Akce 6 Podpora lepších znalostí a hlubšího pochopení hodnot Kulturní dědictví musí získat mnohem větší význam ve vzdělávacích činnostech * formálních i neformálních * zasahujících všechny věkové kategorie. To povzbudí silnější veřejnou angažovanost v ochraně a uchování našeho kulturního dědictví pro budoucí generace. Zvláštní pozornost musí být věnována historickému vzdělávání a interpretaci dědictví v širším kontextu evropské minulosti, současnosti a budoucnosti. To poskytne evropským občanům, a zejména dětem a mládeži, potřebné opory pro získání hlubšího pochopení souvislostí v rámci Evropy, jakož i mezi Evropou a dalšími kulturami světa. Všechny tyto činnosti pomohou vybudovat více hodnotných a smysluplných vztahů mezi lidmi a místy, kde žijí, pracují nebo která navštěvují. To také napomůže lepšímu porozumění, vzájemnému respektu a integraci nových obyvatel Evropy. Akce 7 Začít bez otálení Evropský rok kulturního dědictví posílil památkovou politiku a širokou mobilizaci kulturního dědictví v Evropě. Musíme nyní upevnit a dále zlepšit součinnost mezi co nejširší veřejností a soukromými subjekty, včetně příslušných evropských a mezinárodních organizací a občanské společnosti. Abychom toho dosáhli, musíme najít vhodný vzorec pro trvalejší platformu pro shromažďování znalostí, budování kapacit a koordinaci obhajování kulturního dědictví v Evropě. Berlín, 20180622 © Jan Sommer, 20181213 (edit. 20190122) Odkazy Slovenský překlad: Berlínska výzva k akcii (pamiatky.sk; publ. 20190111) (verif. 20190122) Berlínská výzva k akci. Kulturní dědictví pro budoucnost Evropy (architectureweek.cz). Český překlad. (20190701) * Český překlad na webu europanostra.org. Je datován dnem vzniku originálního dokumentu, ale datum vydání není uvedeno (kdyby existoval, tak bych se sám nepokoušel...). PDF. (20191008) Ohlasy 20190704 | Výzva Kulturní dědictví pro budoucnost Evropy (propamatky.info). "V rámci loňského Evropského roku kulturního dědictví iniciovalo několik mezinárodních organizací tzv. Berlínskou výzvu. Jejím cílem je zachování hmotného i nehmotného kulturního dědictví dalším generacím. // Dokument se obrací na všechny organizace, instituce, vlády, občanská sdružení i jednotlivce při rozvíjení soudržné síly a potenciálu našeho společného kulturního dědictví. Představuje přelom v evropském stále rostoucím hnutí za jeho zachování. Stojí za ním tři spolupracující organizace, a to EUROPA NOSTRA, Německý národní výbor pro památkovou ochranu a Nadace pruského kulturního dědictví. Výzva byla poprvé představena 22. července 2018 během vrcholné schůzky k Evropskému roku kulturního dědictví v Berlíně. // Stěžejní myšlenkou projektu je skutečnost, že základním lidským právem je právě kulturní dědictví. Bohužel se na něj ale dost zapomíná. Signatáři se proto snaží zaktivizovat politickou reprezentaci Evropské unie k tomu, aby vypracovala akční plán pro tuto oblast a uznala kulturní dědictví coby prioritu své politiky a financování. (...)" Reference Berlínská akční výzva 2018